The Story of Us
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: Vandalia Sakura is the youngest child of the Gundalian Emperor Barodius, even though she grew up a Dark Protector with Ren.She has a deep hatred for her father the man who forced her, her partner Kiba, Ren and Linehalt to live in the Darkness for so long and would gladly help the Brawlers defeat him. Rated T for Minor Language later in story
1. Chapter 1: Gundalian Spy

Gundalian Spy

POV: Vandalia

I laid down on my back on my bed with my arms crossed behind my head. Kiba was in his ball form asleep-like we both should be in the middle of the night, asleep not in ball form. I threw my sheets off of me and looked at my wall clock-it was the shape of a crown-it was **3:30** a.m. I walked over to my purple dresser, picked up my lavender cell phone and dailed Sid's number. It rang for a minute and-then to my relief-he answered it.

"Ve," he groaned sounding like he had just woken up. "It's the middle of the night. What do you want?"

'_Oh yeah it is night, so he probably sleeping.' _I sweat-dropped.

I replied, "I couldn't sleep, so I called you. Do I need a reason to call a friend?"

"Yes, you do. Go back to sleep. You're just excited about seeing Ren tomorrow. Now go to sleep," he hung upon me.

'_How rude!'_

I put my cell down and sat down on my bed and Kiba lazily floated over to me, still half asleep. I probably woke him up. Sometimes he was the laziest Bakugan alive, but that didn't mean he wasn't the most awesome one at the same time. I wouldn't want a different partner ever, not even if I had to.

"Ren won't want to deal with a tired Vandalia," Kiba told me. "No one does, Ve."

I growled at him and crawled into my bed.

FF~~~~~~

My alarm went off at **7:00** a.m, but I didn't get up. With Shun gone-who knows where he went-and Gramps shopping for groceries-who does that so early?- no one cared -except for me-when Sid and Mason kicked my door open two hours later.

"Get up, Princess," Sid chuckled as he shook me awake.

"Huh?" I asked. "Crud! I slept through the alarm! So sorry guys! I'll be out in a minute! And did you have to kick my door open?"

They ran out of the room with Kiba, so I could get dressed and to aviod my wrath. I threw on a pair of jeans and a black tee, ran my hair brush through my hair and I brushed my teeth in five seconds-not very healthy right?- then I ran out to where Sid, Mason, Avior, Rubaniod and Kiba were waiting for me. They were laughing, I looked down to see I had forgotten to put on shoes.

"Be right back," I told them.

I ran inside, put on my Vans and grabbed my black and purple hoodie on my way back out the door. I tied my hoodie around my waist. Kiba floated above my left shoulder nervously. I guessed he was as nervous about seeing Linehalt as I was about seeing Ren. Ren's been my best friend since forever and I wondered if that had changed.

_'He did tell me to take the chance to ecsape the Darkness and leave him and Linehalt behind. But I didn't have to choose to, what if he hated me now? I don't know how I could live with that,'_ I thought nervously.

Sid shook me, "Ve are you going to stare into space all day? Ya know _**Ren**__,_"he used emphasis on the name of my best friend, "and everyone else are waiting for you, right?"

"If we don't get there soon I think Zenet will drool over Ren forever. Seeing you next to Ren will tick her off," Mason chuckled.

I laughed, "She's crazy. Let's go!"

FF~~~~~~~~~~

When we got there we transformed to our Gundalian forms-I'd almost forgotten what I actually looked like, sad huh?- and went to see Ren. Like Mason predicted Zenet was practically drooling over Ren- who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her because he was talking to Jesse a.k.a Drama Boy and Lena.

Ren's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me. I smiled relieved that he didn't hate me at the moment. I swear I heard Zenet growl-maybe she did- but no one but me seemed to have noticed.

"Ve?" Ren's voice was deeper than when we were kids by several pitches.

I found myself unable to speak, so I just nodded like a dumb-founded idiot. He stepped forward and hugged me super tight-it took my breath away. He smelled so good and familiar . . . And comfortable, like someone would if you grew up with them and were super close. I hugged him back hard to show off how strong I was from playing football. I heard Ren make a little noise and laughed because I had caught him off guard.

"Hey Vandalia," greeted Drama Boy. "The entire cast is present now, so the show can finally begin!"

'_Weird huh, Ren?' _I asked telepathly.

Ren nodded in reply of what I asked. Ren and I stopped hugging each other, remembering that we weren't the only ones in the room.

P.O.V:Zenet

'She thinks she's so that. Just 'cause she's Emperor Barodius' daughter doesn't mean she can show me up!'

I watched Ren look at Vandalia-what a stupid name!- in the eyes and I wanted to rip her apart! She saw me and-when Ren wasn't looking at her elfish ugly-she shot me an evil stare.

For a Gundalian princess she looks pretty bad; messy hair, worn-out jeans and a black tee-only good thing- a hoodie tied around her waist and purple boy-like shoes that had the laces not tied, but tucked into the shoes.

"Stupid, bratty tomboy Princess," I muttered to myself.

P.O.V:Vandalia

I glared at Zenet, "Hey Z, I might be a 'stupid **tomboy**', but I ain't a **prep** like you, so shut up."

She looked at me shocked. Did she forget I was a telepath?

"Yeah Zenet I heard you."

I heard Sid and Mason snicker.

"Shut up guys!"

I turned back to Zenet, "My face isn't elfish by the way!"

Ren looked at me amazed, he'd never ever heard or seen me yell at anyone before now. He smiled at me and looked at the ground.

"Hello Vandalia," Linehalt said to break the silince. "My twin hasn't gotten you killed. That's good."

I frowned, "Of course he hasn't. Kib's a great partner."

Ren sighed, "Linehalt please don't start a fight with Vandalia. We haven't seen them in three _**long**_years."

_'Thanks Ren'_ I thought to Ren.

He looked at me with that _'I'm better than you' _look and I stuck my tounge out at him like a little kid would.

"So should we plan for our mission?" Lena asked.

I stood up straighter, "I've been working on that for awhile. I already have their trust and am basicly one of 'em."

My father walked into the room and my friends knelt respectfully, so did I, but I said, "Hi, Daddy!"

Ren looked at me confused and I remembered he didn't know all this.

P.O.V:Ren

_'Ve's Emperor Barodius' daughter! Why hasn't anyone told me that? I can't believe it! I can see the resemblance though.'_

"Ren," Ve elbowed me. "Pay attention."

She raised her voice, I think the Empeor asked her how her mission's going, "The Brawler's have no idea I'm not from Earth."

She chuckled, "Shun will be so mad 'cause he thinks no one can trick him and his wise ninja skills," she made air quotes around 'wise ninja skills'.

Sid and Mason barely contained their chuckles while Lena rolled her eyes and mumbled something to Zenet.

Vandalia wasn't bothered by this because she continued, "Daniel's a baka-head loser. He's the leader, he may be strong, but when it comes to brains he's got none. Dan's probably arguing with Ace, a Vestal who's a member of the Resistance, right now."

"Good," the Emperor replied. "When will these Vexos be defeated?"

Ve thought for a moment then answered, "I dunno. Soon I hope 'cause I don't like Mira or Ace. Mira's too bossy and Ace is a Vestal version of Dan, only a bit smarter."

"They'll get suspcious if we don't get back soon," Kibs interupted. "We said we were going to see how was Gramps doing because Shun's M.I.A. That stupid ninja." He growled, "He's always doing something dumb."

P.O.V:Vandalia

"I was thinking the same thing Kiba," I added.

Kiba and I said our goodbyes and departed from Gundalia for New Vestoria and the Bakugan Resistance. This was getting to be fun and now Ren and Linehalt were back, so going to Gundalia would be more fun than before.


	2. Chapter 2: Laughter

Laughter

POV:Vandalia

_'Hi Dan!'_ I shouted loudly in my mind.

I was standing outside of the room Dan and the others were in. I watched as Dan jumped up into the air and landed on his butt-it looked like it hurt. Ace snorted holding back his laughter and I giggled.

"Master Dan!" Baron helped Dan up. "You okay?"

"Yeah Baron. I just thought I heard Ve," Dan replied to Baron trying to sound cool.

I walked into the room-now in my human form-"I talked to you telepathicly baka. How many times do I need to explain that I'm a weird kid?"

"None," Ace snorted. "We can tell just by looking at you."

"Really Grit!" I shouted a little pissed.

"Yeah!"

I grabbed Ace's shirt and slammed him against the wall. I'm glad I play football because without that there was no way I would've been able to do that because I'm skinnier than Julie and he was kicking at me to get me to let go. I pulled back my arm to punch his stupid face and formed a fist. He had this coming for a while and was finally gonna get it. Until . . .

Mira shouted, "That's enough! Vandalia put Ace down, right now!" as she grabbed my wrist before my fist hit Ace's-paniced- face.

"Why?" I complained, not putting him down. "He started it!"

"Just do it!" she ordered.

I yelled, "Fine! I'll put your boyfriend down now."

"I'm not Mira's boyfriend!" an annoyed Ace Grit shouted as I put him down.

I smirked,"But you wanna be," and started humming "Wanna be" by the Spice Girls.

Mira asked me," What took you so long?"

"I got sidetracked," I stopped humming and lied to her. "I ran into some friends of mine and we played football. My team won, so to celebrate we went and got pizza, some of it was vegetarian, of-course."

I glanced at Dan, who avoided my stare. He was always trying to get me to eat meat. Gross!

~~~~~~~Meanwhile on Gundalia~~~~~

POV: Ren Krawler

I looked at Linehalt and I think he knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyways, "Linehalt I think I'm in love with Ve."

He looked at me for a moment unsurprised by what I said, so I was right about him knowing after all. How could he not have known since we've known each other for as long as I could remember?

"Yo Ren, open up,"Sid commanded as knocked on my door.

I sighed, got up and lazily walked over to the door, "What's the magic word Sid?"

"It's 'open the fucking door, Krawler or Mason and I will break it down!" he replied.

I opened it and Sid, Mason and Drama Boy-Jesse-walked in. Sid thought he scared me because he was bigger. Ha! Linehalt and I could kick his and Rubanoid's butts any day.

Sid sat down on the chair at my computer desk, "So Ve's definitely gotten hot, huh?"

'_Perv,'_ I thought.

Mason nodded and Drama Boy agreed, "She is a fair maiden. A rose among the thorns."

Sid looked confused, so I explained, "Fair, in this case, means beautiful and Ve's the rose and her brother and sister are the thorns."

"Oh," Sid replied.

I added, "To me Ve's a little sister and best friend, so she's not hot in my eyes."

I heard Linehalt chuckle.

"What is it Linehalt?" I asked him.

"Nothing,"he continued to chuckle.

The guys looked at Linehalt wondering if he knew something they didn't. Luckily for me he didn't say anything to them,yet since I knew that he would.

"So Linehalt," Mason started, "Ren likes someone, doesn't he?"

Linehalt admitted"Yep."

'_Traitor!'_

"Who?" Sid asked.

"Linehalt!" I shouted blushing.

I knew this because I could feel how warm my cheeks were. Mason, Sid and Jesse looked at each other, as if coming to an unspoken agreement. Then I knew that they knew I liked Vandalia by the looks on their faces.

"Ren you like Vandalia," Sid teased. "We shoulda known from that hug earlier today. You're lucky the Emperor wasn't in there. He woulda killed you."

"I do not!"I shouted. I sighed,"Fine I do. Tell her and I will kill you! I don't care if it gets me into trouble!"

"Okay," the three Gundalian teens agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**Vandalia Sakura(Author): Hi! Finally got Chapter 3 done!*Looks super tired***

**Ren: Lazy**

**Ve(from story):No her mom took her shopping.**

**Ren: Traitor! You siding with her!**

**Ve:Duh, she created me. So yeah since I said that I'll do disclaimer.**

**Vandalia Sakura: Thank you!**

**Ve: Vandalia Sakura doesn't own Bakugan or songs/anime mentioned. If she owned Bakugan there would be more girl brawlers and the series wouldn't revolve around only Dan, Marucho and Shun because it's annoying.**

**Dan, Shun and Marucho: Shut up!**

Friends?

POV:Vandalia

Ren and I were looking over some documents for Interspace with Marucho and it was way too quiet for me, so I snook off to get my stereo. I brought it back and neither of my tech. nerd friends-whom I still love like brothers- had noticed I left though Kiba and Linehalt were watching me the whole like. I turned it on and turned the volume up all the way. When they heard the music- the song was _The Fighter_ by Gym Class Heroes(A/N: I love this song.)- Marucho-surprised- fell off his stool and Ren laughed for real and not faking it for our mission-as his best friend I would know this.

"Ve!" Little Dude-Marucho- shouted at me while standing back up.

Ren was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face. It felt good to see Ren so happy, he was rarely upset while we were undercover so far and I understood why; the Brawlers were friendly and made you feel welcomed.

"Marucho . . . It's not . . . A big . . .Deal," Ren said inbetween his laughter. Finally stopping his laughter he added, "This song's good too."

I grinned, "See Ren agreed so I'm right! Yay! Thanks Ren!"

I hugged my friend and as the result he blushed crimson. He'd been blushing like that for awhile now and I had no idea why because I was the same now as I was when we were little.

Shun and Jake get here finally. Why it took them so long to get here was a mystery because Ren and I went to the same school as Jake.

"So Ve just wondering how come you never mentioned not being from Earth?" Shun asked.

I cocked an eyebrow, "'Cause you wouldn't had believed me and it wasn't needed at the time because there was no war at that point in time. Gundalia was still peaceful and happy. As **Princess **I want to **stop the Neathians no matter what**!"

Ren put his hand on my shoulder in a way that said,"_Calm down, Ve."_

I cleared my throat, "Sorry guys. Everything's been crazy since Gundalia was invaded."

'_Thank goodness that I'm good at acting.'_

Jake smiled reassuringly at me, "It's alright Ve."

"At least you're not Empress, Ve," Ren laughed contributing to my story. "Your father's very stressed right now and so is Prince Luke and Princess Stella."

I smiled at him,_'Thanks Ren.'_

Shun was watching Ren closely, "How come you don't call Ve by her title if you're on of her people."

"One: she's my best friend. Two: she doesn't like it. And three: she threatened to kill me last time I did," Ren explained.

Ren and I laughed recalling that(A/N:No flashback sorry.). I had really scared the crap out of him that day.

Dan got there, "Sorry guys. Had ta help an old lady dross the street. Guess what? On my way here I ran into this girl with blue hair."

'_Oh dear.'_

A girl with blue hair teleported into the room and I reconized her as a Neathian. I smirked and went to step foward, but Ren stopped me from doing so. She and Dan were arguing something about Neathia.

Ren introduced himself to her, "I'm Ren Karwler from _Gundalia_." He guestered to me," She's _Princess Vandalia Sakura of Gundalia."_

The girl gasped, "If you're allies with Gundalia then you're my enemies."

"I can't let you leave then!" Dan yelled.

The girl and Dan ended up battling and Dan won. He and she talked a little while we ran over, she flipped dan onto his butt and teleported away. I laugh, but stop myself when Kiba growled at me.

"What Kiba?" I asked. "Guys where's Shun?"

He wasn't there with us. Where had he gone to? Ren looked at me suspicously and I knew where the ninja Brawler went, to find that girl. I go back to Marucho's with Ren and Marucho for the day.

"Night guys," I yawned and went to bed.

"Kiba I don't feel so well," I admitted to the Darkus Bakugan once we were alone. "Please go get Ren."

He nodded and left the room to get Ren. I asked for Ren because out of everyone I knew I trusted Ren the most. Ren and our Guardian Bakugan got there and Ren took my temperature.

"Ve," he sighed. "Stay in bed tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Ren."

POV:Ren

I left Vandalia's room and went to tell Marucho. He was in the living room reading a huge book.

"Marucho."

He looked up, "Yes Ren."

"Ve's got a fever, so I don't think she go to Interspace tomorrow. If she's sick and does I'm affraid that the Neathians would capture her and then they'd use her against the Emperor because she's his youngest daughter," I lied because I didn't want Vandalia going if she was sick.

Marucho nodded, "That would be bad and it's okay. I'll let the others know. Do you want to stay tomorrow with her or come?"

"Kiba will look after her and I can't let you gus fight the Neathians alone."

FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV:Vandalia

"Ve wake up. We need to go," Ren shook me. "Our cover was blown, I'm sorry."

I got up and we teleported to Gundalia. I still had a fever, but we had to report to the Emperor.

"You infiltrated the Brawlers and yet failed to bring them over to our side, Ren, Vandalia," Gill scolded us.

I looked at the ground ashamed that I had failed my father on the mission. I glanced at Ren and he seemed determined to make up for it.

"We can still recruit battlers from Interspace to battle for us," Ren said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4:Second Thoughts

**Vandalia Sakura: Here's another chapter!**

**Ren:That was quick.**

**Ve:*Day Dreaming* Die! Die! Die!**

**Vandalia Sakura and Ren: 0.0**

**Ve:*Back to reality* Hmmmmm? So yeah Vandalia Sakura doesn't own Bakugan. She owns only me, Kiba and all other oc's.**

**Vandalia Sakura: Thanks Ve!**

**Ren: Can we start the story?**

Second Thoughts

POV:Vandalia

Sid had been punished for a mistake that wasn't entirely his fault where Ren and I had been only given a warning. This was because the Brawlers got the Element back from us in a battle before we got it to Gundalia.

Now it was night and I was in my room with Kiba. I was in bed starring at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened today and wondering why Ren and I had been let off easy while Sid got the punishment right in front of us. I was going to miss him because he was a good friend to me and that he was a fun guy when he wasn't being a jerk.

"Kiba, did you want to betray the Brawlers or did you just because I did?" I asked out of curiosity.

Kiba stayed quiet and came over to me. He landed on my pillow just above my head and looked out the window, after that I knew his answer was that he did because I did.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Kiba. You didn't have too."

Kiba didn't say anything. I rolled over in bed and tried to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and just laid there not moving tring to fall asleep.

FF~~~~~~~~~~

I had my eyes closed for awhile I heard Kiba sigh, "I will do anything if it means to protect you."

I mentally sighed because I didn't want him to know that I was awake and that I heard him. After a few minutes he went over to his pillow on my bed and fell asleep finally.

~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~

_I was on New Vestoria in one of the Vestal cities, Alpha City and on my way back to my appartment with Kiba after winning a tournament. My opponent had been another Darkus battler, Shadow Prove of the Vexos, it had been child's play to defeat him and his Bakugan. Shadow-like all Vestals- thought that the Bakugan exist to be their toys and it disgusted me._

_"Great job today Kiba! Hopefully the Vexos took notice to our strength and the Resistance too. I wanna beat the Vexos to a pulp for what they're doing," I told my Guardian Bakugan/father figure/ close friend._

_"Me too, Ve," was Kiba's reply._

_We got to our appartment only minutes later and not to my surprise there waiting for us was a girl with orange hair and blue eyes a.k.a Mira the leader of the Resistance. With her was the other two members Baron Leltoy and Ace Grit. Ace seemed annoyed that Mira wanted another Darkus battler to join and then Baron realized who I was . . ._

_"You're one of the Masters!" he had stars in his blue eyes-fan boy mode. "I'm Baron Leltoy!"_

_I blushed crimson, "I'm Vanda-"_

_"Master Vandalia Sakura!" he was almost jumping up and down in excitement._

_Kiba was chuckling and I glared at him. Baron noticed him._

_"You're Kiba!" Baron fan boyed._

_"Heheh. Calm down, Baron," I said. "It's no big deal really."_

_"Ok, Master Vandalia," he blushed a little embaressed._

_I sighed, "Please call me 'Ve' or 'Vandalia'. I'm called by a title at home and it's annoying."_

_Ace and Mira raised their eyebrows in suspicion. Now I had to explain._

_"Ummmmmmmmm, I'm a . . . It's not important. Forget I said anything," I sighed._

_Mira nodded, "Okay. Vandalia, I want you and Kiba to join the Resistance. You're strong fighters."_

_"Sure!" I repiled. "I wanna beat those goons up anyways!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~End ofDeam~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the morning and Ren was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me to wake up.

"Morning Ve," he greeted me cheerfully.

I sat up, "Ren people are going to get the wrong idea about us if you do this every morning."

"So, we're best friends, siblings, teammates, schoolmates, Princess and servent and nothing more," Ren countered.

I growled at him, "You do not serve me and I am not your Princess! I hate being referred to as that!"

Ren jumped back and fell on the floor, lightening the mood because we burst into laughter. He left and I got dressed quickly into a random outfit like I did everyday and then brushed my hard to manage hair.

Too soon I had to go to Earth and face my ex-friends the Brawlers. Every part of my mind was screaming that it did not want to fight the Brawlers, but if I wanted to make sure that Ren, Linehalt, Kiba and I had our freedom I had to no matter how much I did not want to. It was getting harder by the day and I had so many fond memories of them; training with Shun, shopping with Julie, playing football with Jake, goofing off with Marucho after working on Interspace and even watching horror films with Dan was great.

'_I can't do this anymore. Ren, Linehalt please forgive me,'_ I thought to myself and got ready for a battle and possibly betraying my home . . . and best friend.

**Vandalia Sakura: Hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you liked and didn't.**

**Ren:0.0**

**Ve: Haha! Ren fell to the floor.**

**Ren:Whatever Princess**

**Ve: Servent!**

**Ren*goes to a dark corner and is sad***

**Ve:*Runs over to him* Sorry Ren! I didn't mean it.**


	5. Chapter 5:Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**Vandalia Sakura(Author): Okay you need to know that Vandalia is now 15. I meant to say that in the last 2 chapters but I forgot. Vandalia and Ve are same person if you didn't know.**

**Ve: Yay! I'm 15!**

**Ren: Crazy*shakes his head***

**Ve:Sooooo Vandalia Sakura owns nothing, but her OC's including moi!**

POV: Vandalia

"You dirty traitor!" Mason yelled as I sided with the Battle Brawlers after helping Dan and Jake win a battle against us.

Ren asked, "What do you think your father, Emperor Barodius, will do when he finds out?" He looked at me desperate, "I don't want you to get hurt, Ve. Please don't do this?" he was begging me now with tears forming in his sad beautiful golden eyes.

Mason squeezed Ren's shoulders supportingly as a friend-which he needed at the moment. Jesse looked at me with a sad look on his face. Zenet smiled, she has hated me since Ren got out of the Darkness with Linehalt and would have her chance with him now that I would be gone. But I don't think he would want to date her for awhile because he was pretty crushed by my betrayal, I know I was. I didn't want to leave Ren and Linehalt behind, but they would never come.

FF~~~

Fabia asked, "You betrayed your best friend Ren, your home world and your father Barodius just to join us?"

"Yes," I replied. "I hated seeing Ren so upset, made my heart ache a lot to see him breakdown. But what the Gundalians are doing and the pain they're causing is much worse than that and they need to be stopped. It's wrong to cause such pain for the selfish reasons of my father, I'd rather be captured and thrown back into the Darkness than help with it."

I sighed, "Even if it costs me my closest friend and my chance for the Gundalian throne, that one day could've been mine."

My bakugan partner Kiba landed on my shoulder, "We'll think of something." He looked up at me, "We always do in the end."

"Thanks Kiba," I sniffed and realized I was crying my freaking eyes out about Ren.

'_Do I care about Ren this much that I could possibly love him, not like a brother or friend?'_ I asked myself.

"It's okay Ve," Jake assured me. "I don't know why you care so much about Ren though. He's a bad dude."

_'I'm going to strangle Jake if he speaks again.'_

Hopefully no one had realized I like Ren. Shun probably did, but if he did he was being nice and kept his mouth shut, like a good big brother figure instead of telling them like Dan would.

Dan asked me, "Vandalia how are you even a Gundalian?"

"How are you human, Dan?" I laughed.

I wasn't the only one who found that funny, Kiba, Aranaut, Jake, Drago, Fabia, Marucho and even Shun were laughing.

"I meant the you've lived here and fought with us for a long time and your the Gundalian princess?"

I shook my head my violet hair fell into my face-dang I look so much like Barodius- and I wiped it out of my face, "I was Dan, not anymore.

"I wasn't raised as the Princess. Ren and I grew up together like we were brother and sister before we met Kiba and Linehalt in the Darkness.

"When I was given a chance to escape, I didn't want to leave Ren and Linehalt there, but Ren, he told me to go and that we would see each other again one day somehow. And now we have."

I took a deep breath, "Then I found out the 'Princess of Gundalia' thing. After awhile I went to Earth with Kiba and met you guys and gained your trust, like I was supposed to do. But now I don't want to fight the Neathians anymore. I was only supposed to help you defeat Naga, Masquerade, Zenoheld and the other bad guys to gain your trust, I wasn't supposed to become friends with you, but I did and I'm glad I did."

Kiba added, "Ve's changed a lot since she meet you. I'm glad about that, now she's . . .um . . . nicerish."

Kiba sighed,"Ren's the complete opposite he was nice and now he's mean, but I don't now what happened to him."

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms and mumbled something about someone paying for their crimes and that I was gonna make them. Everyone ignored this action.

POV:Vandalia

I walked down the hall at school with Dan and Jake, "Let the teach know I'm in the bathroom. Jake can you take my stuff to class?"

He nodded obediently and took my stuff, probably afraid that I would make him do a thousand push ups at football practice-I've done that several times before- and he went to English class with Dan. I heard Dan snickering as they left about Jake being a wuss and I took note of that so I could yell at Dan later.

I opened the door and saw Ren, "What the heck Krawler? We could get in so much trouble and what are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you, but I never see you in Interspace anymore." Ren looked at me, "I know you don't want to, but please return to Gundalia with me? No one, but the Minor Orders knows about your betrayal. We're your friends, so you'll be safe."

"No and we need to get to class now. Bye,"I left.

I peeved that he asked me to return to Gundalia.

_'Probably to be tortured in Kazarina's madhouse for betraying Gundalia or worse being hypnotized to fight the Neathians or way worse being stuck with Stella all day_.' the last one made me shiver.

FF~~~~~~~~

I sat down with Dan, Julie and Jake at lunch, "Stupid, stupid Ren! Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"You saw him?" Jake asked me and took a sip of water from his water bottle.

"Yeah," I replied. "He's in all my classes remember? Every single last one he sits next to me too."

Julie added, "Aw, that's so cute! Ren's trying to get you to rejoin Gundalia? He must really like you!"

I sweat dropped,_ 'She's crazy! There's no way Ren likes me that way. He probably likes Zenet. Why did I just think that? Oh no! No! No! No! He's the enemy, Vandalia Sakura! Get you're head straight!'_

POV: Ren

I looked around the lunchroom and sighed, "She's sitting with them."

I sat down at a table in the back of the room and took out Linehalt, "Emperor Barodius will not like this Linehalt."

"Ren," a voice from behind me said and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Vandalia standing behind me, "Put Linehalt back in your pocket. You'll get in trouble if the principle or a teacher sees him. We're not supposed to have our bakugan partners at school, I now it's stupid, but it's a school rule. Kiba, Drago and Coredem are in my locker so me, Jake and Dan can go to Interspace later and not get into trouble."

We heard Dan, Julie and Jake call out for her and she sighed, "I gotta go Dan, Julie and Jake are looking for me. Sorry."

She hugged me and walked away.

I mentally smacked myself as she walked away,_ 'I just gave up a chance to talk to her. I didn't say a word, I probably looked so dumb!'_

POV: Ve

I walked over to Dan, Julie and Jake and mumbled something about going to the bathroom to fix my hair. Quickly I picked up my books because the bell had rang.

_'Ren we need to go to class the bell rang!' _I told him telepathically because he hadn't heard the bell.

"Great, now I've got science and Ren's my lap partner," I complained, but it sounded like I was happy about it, which I was.

FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Ren sneak into the rang five minutes after the bell rang making him late for class. He slid into his seat next to me quickly.

" where were you?" the teacher asked, her brown hair bounced as she lifted her head.

"Um," he said.

I passed him a note. It was an excuse, so he wouldn't get into trouble.

He said, "I was in the tech. room," after skimming the note to see what it said.

He walked up to her desk and gave her the note from "Mr.C" I do it all the time for him, Dan, Jake, Julie and myself.

He sat back down next to me, "Thanks Ve."

"For what, I didn't do anything? You're my enemy," I replied, acting as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

FF~~~~~~~~~~~

I was late getting to Interspace because my stupid science teacher gave me detention for not doing my homework-when I did!

Dan was teasing me, "So, how was detention? Ren was there right?"

"Yep, "I mumbled, "for being late to math class you saw that. And I know I handed in that homework."

I frowned," Ren's crazy for being loyal to Gundalia. He'll get himself and Linehalt killed. Sid's gone, so it's only a matter of time."

FF~~~~~~~

Julie dragged me into her room at her house and did my make-up and hair then her own.

"I can't wait until tonight, Ve! Billy's taking me to prom! Who you going with?" she asked.

I replied, "The guys. I didn't get asked and I didn't ask anyone."

She cocked an eyebrow, "You were too asked. I saw several boys from the soccer team and basketball team ask you."

"I said 'no'," I replied.

_'Tonight's gonna be torture.'_

__**Vandalia Sakura: The Prom's going to be in the next chapter and it going to have some surprises!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prom Night

**Ren and Ve: Vandalia Sakura doesn't own Bakugan. She owns all OC's' though.**

**Ren: Heh. Prom huh?**

**Vandalia Sakura:Yep. So here's the sixth chapter.**

Prom Night

POV:Vandalia

Julie dragged me to the dancefloor then went off with her Prince Charming Billy.

"Traitor," I muttered.

Dozens of guys started to ask me to dance and then Jake- who was also dateless, luckily- came to my rescue.

"Wanna dance, Ve," Jake asked tring not to look nervous.

"Yes," I replied. When we started dancing I said, "Thanks Jake, you're a life saver. I owe you one."

FF~~~~

We danced together for awhile and then Dan cut in to dance with me.

"Sure Dan the man," Jake said.

I shrugged, "Sure Kuso."

Dan and I danced to a slow song. One of his hands were on my hip while the other held one of my hands and my other hand was on his shoulder. We swayed to the music amd talked.

"I owe you and Jake now, Kuso,"' I blushed.

Dan smirked, "I know. Tons of guys want to dance with the crazy, purple headed and football playing Brawler girl."

"What about the Mighty Daniel Kuso? Hmmmm? Leader of the Brawlers, ranked number one in Interspace? Where's he in all this?" I laughed and so did Dan.

Dan and I joked around like that and danced until they were about to announce the Prom King and Queen. I was a little nervous not because I was girly, but that I didn't want to win and be the center of attention right now and that I was possitive that I knew who was going to be Prom King.

The Principle spoke, "The top three boys with votes for Prom King were Dylan Jean in third place, Dan Kuso in second-"

Dan looked relieved that it wasn't him and so did Dylan.

"-and in first place and Prom King is Ren Krawler!"

Ren went on stadge and-I swear fangirls were passing out when they saw him in his tuxedo- was crowned Prom King. He looked at me and smiled.

"There was a tie for second for Prom Queen between Julie Makimoto and Violet Clark. This year's Prom Queen is . . ." he loves the suspence, "Vandalia Sakura!"

'_You have got to be kidding me,'_ I thought.

I almost fainted from the shock.

Julie shook me, "Go up there girl! You won!"

I did and the Principle let Ren put the crown on my head. Ren after that hugged me and I fought the urge to punch his face then. Ren lead me down to the dancefloor and somehow got me to dance with him to a romantic song. We waltzed alittle together and then just swayed to the music.

POV:Ren

I smirked, "That crown looks beautiful on you, Queen Vandalia. Too bad it's just for Prom because you could've been Gundalia's Empress. Empress Vandalia, sounds good doesn't it, Princess?'

Ve looked mad at my little comment. She went to leave but I tightened my grip on her.

"Ren!" she whispered harshly. "I don't care! You know as well as I do that'll never happen."

"Oh well. Let's dance then," I said and spun her around.

Her lavender dress flowed beautifuly. I noticed how well it went with her purple hair and knew Julie picked it out for her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dan and Jake glarring at me with pissed (A/N:Sorry to anyone who doesn't like swearing.) looks on their faces.

Ve was smiling at me and that made me forget Dan and Jake. She giggled a little and rested her head on my shoulder as we danced. One of Vandalia's favorite song had come on "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift and we both laughed because of the situtation.

"Funny huh?" I asked.

She blushed, "Yeah."

"Why did your attidute change?" I asked.

She never answered my question and instead kept dancing with me. I felt like I was in heaven and that the War and the fact that we were enemies didn't exist. That was until we were interrupted by two certain teenaged boys.

Jake touched Ve's shoulder, "Ve it's getting late and we have practice tomorrow."

"Mmmmhhmmm. One more song," she replied.

I smirked at my two ex-friends, "Ve wants to dance, Jake let her. Are you going to ruin the fun for us?"

POV:Vandalia

I was having a great time with Ren until Jake interrupted.

"Please, Jakey?" I gave him my best innocent look.

"Fine," he and Dan said.

They walked away and Ren and I continued to dance. I had missed Ren's calmness and slyness over the past few days. We danced all the time when we were little and it was like then except with the changes that came with getting older.

'_Great, the guys offically think I'm a traitor now,'_ I realized. _'And am I really falling for my best friend? Kinda like 'Long Live' huh? Yep.'_

FF~~~~

After the Prom was over Ren walked me to Dan and Jake. He hugged me quick right as I was about to walk away with the guys.

"I had a great time tonight Ve, thank you," he whispered in my ear.

We went to Mrs. Kuso's car because she was picking Dan, Jake and I up. She got a little teary eyed seeing Dan and I.

"You two are so grown up," she wiped the tears away.

Dan, Jake and I laughed.

"I am Prom Queen! I had a great time!" I exclaimed.

Dan glarred at me, "You danced with Ren. He's the enemy, not a friend. He could've-"

"He didn't and you're mad that he's Prom King and not you, buddy," I countered. "I danced with you and Jake too, so chill."

The rest of the ride was silent.

FF~~~~

I climbed into bed and my mind was buzzing. Thoughts of Ren and I dancing were running through my mind and I smiled. I waited to see if Dan had told Shun about it and he had because Shun came in.

"Ve?"

"Yep."

Shun sighed, "Dan and Jake are really mad at you for dancing with Ren."

"I know, Shun. Originally I wasn't going to, but Ren kinda . . .It just happened and anyways Prom King and Queen always dance together."

Shun shrugged and left, "Good night."


	7. Chapter 7:Trouble

**Vandalia Sakura: Finally I got this done, it might be the longest chapter yet.**

**Ve: Really?**

**V.S:Yep**

**Shun: That's good.**

**V.S and Ve: When did you get here?**

**Shun: Just now.**

**Vandalia Sakura: Okay! To the chapter!**

Trouble

POV:Vandalia

I was walking around Interspace after a battle with Jesse and Mason. They had tried to confuse me during our battle, so I'd end up rejoining them, luckily during the battle Dan had been battling along side me and he helped me keep my head straight. I shivered recalling my confusion.

"Ve?"

I turned around, "Hmmm?"

It was Dylan(**A/N**:Dylan's not the Dylan from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge because I made up Dylan before it).

'_Why was he here? He should be back on Gundalia by now.'_

"Shouldn't you have returned to Gundalia, Dylan? Your grandfather's probably looking for you," I pointed out that fact.

He shrugged, "I know, I know. Nurzak will be fine, but aren't we enemies now, Pri- I mean Ve?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

We turned our heads to the same direction because we heard Ren, Mason and Jesse calling for Dylan and they were close.

Dylan glanced at me, "Run. Ve if they find you I'll have to help them and it would be four versus one. You would be captured even if I helped you, so go."

Too late. Ren, Mason and Jesse found us.

"Dylan you found the little traitor, huh?" Mason asked. "Let's take her to Gundalia Ren."

My eyes widened and I stepped back. Mason went to grab me and I trackled him to the ground like I was playing football with Jake. Jesse, then tried to grab me around the waist to get me off of Mason and to capture me, but I kicked him where the sun don't. Ren and Dylan stood next to each other watching instead of helping their teammates.

Mason rudely pulled on my hair and finally got a grip on me. I shrieked for help and after a minute it came. Shun came and punched Mason in the gut and glared at Jesse-who backed away to safety.

"Ren, this isn't the way to treat a girl," Shun growled at him.

I had never seen Shun so angry before today. Shun noticed Dylan and reconized him from when Dylan and I hung out when we were fighting Masquerade. He walked away with me and had a kunai ready incase they tried anything. We went back to where the others were at.

"Ve, you okay?" Shun asked when we were halfway there.

I nodded and kept walking. Shun stopped and grabbed my wrist making my flinch.

"Ve, is something wrong? You should tell me," he insisted sharply.

"I'm fine Shun."

He didn't seem to believe me one bit, but ignored it. We went back to the others and found that they all had been sucessful in getting some kids out of Interspace while we were gone. Fabia announced that we were going to Neathia to help fight the Gundalians on the battlefield.

I straightened my shirt nervously, "We're going to Neathia?"

"Yes," Fabia replied. "Why do you look so afraid?"

I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Um, you know. I ugh." My face was as red as a tomato, "What I . . ."

Dan put his hand on my shoulder, "It'll be fine Vandalia, I promise."

"Okay," I sighed.

I didn't pay any attention to the cheer routine Julie did for us. I just looked at a tree nearby, I had the feeling we were being watched. Then I saw Ren- who I guess was spying on us- and he quickly hid himself again.

"Kiba," I whispered. " you saw him too, right?"

Kiba replied, "Yes. He must be spying for your father."

We went through the portal-thing- I never understood what they were no matter how much people explained them to me. When we got there Fabia took us to see the Sacred Orb, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to walk on the water like the others because I've done bad things- I also can't swim. Jake let me hold his hand until I was sure I could and then I still didn't let go for a few minutes.

The Sacred Orb was so beautiful. Kiba told me I had stars in my eyes like Baron did when he first meet Dan and Marucho.

"Wow," I said in aw.

Fabia was told the Gundalians were attacking and we went to help the Neathians fight them. Kiba and I fought my brother Luke and his bakugan Subterra Strikeriod-Striker for short.

FF~~~~~~~~

The last thing I remembered was falling off Kiba's shoulder and screaming my head off, everything else from the battle was blurry and when I tried to remember it my head hurt. Dan and the others told me that I hit my head, but I wasn't sure if that was true. When I asked Kiba after the battle he changed the subject. I knew he was worried about me but it made me extremely angry.

"Why won't y'all tell me!" I yelled. "You don't trust me do you?" I pushed Shun away from me when he tried to calm me down, "Just leave me alone!"

I stormed off to the room I was staying in and slammed the door in Dan and Shun's faces when they tried to follow me in and locked it before they could open it again. As I laid down on the bed I screamed into a pillow.

Dan knocked on my door, "Ve open up or Jake'll open the door himself."

I didn't reply.

"Fine, then."

I heard something crash into the door, I looked up and threw my pillow at them. My pillow hit Jake in the face then fell to the floor.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Jake teased.

I sat up, crossed my arms and glared at Jake. He sat down next to me on the bed and I turned away from him.

"We're worried about you Ve. When you fell during the battle because you were defeated we thought you were dead. What happened?" he tried to talk to me.

I did not say anything, I just shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it. It took them a hour to get me to tell them what I remembered. Now they were in a way more worried and in another way less worried.

Captain Elright said, "Vandalia it is brave of you to fight against your home world, but you should be more careful."

"Who was that guy anyways? He looked older than us and a lot like . . ." Dan hesitated, "you."

I glared daggers at Dan, "Luke. He's my brother, my older, bratty, selfish and stupid brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Gundalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV:Ren

I looked at Luke, as Prince of Gundalia and future Emperor he was not supposed to care about traitors, but I could tell he was worried about Vandalia and missed her by the look on his face. I shivered, even thinking her name bothered me.

_'Why'd she leave us?'_

"Ren," he shook me to get my attention. "Do you think Ve is okay?" He looked at me with big puppy eyes, "She didn't look okay when I fought her today."

I sighed, not knowing what to say to him, he was to sensitive about Ve. She was his youngest sister.

FF~~~~~~~~

POV:Luke

It was just me and Striker in my room now because Ren and Linehalt had to go do something for my dad. I laid across my bed, starring at the ceiling and Striker was on my dresser.

"Luke," Striker said.

I asked, "What?"

"Why are you so worried about Vandalia and Kiba? They're traitors."

"Ve's my baby sister. I wasn't able to be there for her when she was growing up and I want to be now. I don't wanna lose her like how I lost Mom when Stella was born."

~~~~~~~On Neathia~~~~~~~~~~

POV:Kiba

I settled on the table next to Ve-who was sitting as far away from Dan as possible.

She crinkled her nose in disgust, "How can he eat so much meat?"

"Not everyone's a vegetarian, Ve," I snickered to her.

Dan must've heard us 'cause he said, "Kiba, your partner's crazy."

I replied, "You think I didn't know this. But if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. You're not exactly normal yourself."

Drago couldn't not help but laugh, "He's right Daniel."

POV:Vandalia

I took a swig of water from my water bottle and smirked at Kiba.

"Don't even think about it Ve, "Kiba warned me in his fatherly tone.

Frowning I swallowed the water, "Why not Kiba?"

He just glared at me.


	8. Chapter 8:Secrets and battles

**Vandalia Sakura: This might be one of the few chapters I'm going to write with battles in them because there are so many battles.**

**Ren:Lazy.**

**Ve:Who invited you, Krawler?**

**Ren:Vandalia Sakura*smirks***

**Vandalia Sakura:*rolls eyes* Are you too going to fight all day or am I writing the chapter?**

**Ren and Ve:*too busy arguing to hear***

**Vandalia Sakura: Whatever. Here we go*gets out a baseball bat***

**Ren:0.0**

**Ve:*Runs***

**Vandalia Sakura:That's better now I can write.**

Secrets, hair problems and battles.

POV:Vandalia

I woke up in the morning feeling oddly happy. It was probably the environment that I was in or that yesterday I got rid of all my anger. I put on my Darkus Castle Knight's uniform and struggled with the task of brushing my hair because my brush kept getting stuck in my hair.

"Stupid hair!" I yelled.

Fabia walked into my room, "You need help, Ve?"

"Yes!"

She grabbed the brush's handle and yanked on it. I winced when it pulled on my hair and shrieked in pain loudly, waking Kiba up from his slumber.

"Ve!"' he shouted in alarm.

Fabia had gotten the brush out of my messy hair and now was carefully brushing my hair.

"I'm fine Kiba," I told Kiba.

Fabia asked, "Ve, are you going to tell them? They will be curious when they find out Gundalians can't go through the shield."

"Hmmmmm? Maybe later, when I need to, I'll explain to them. I'm not ashamed Fabia, but it's just that it makes me feel guilty for helping Barodius, even more," I explained to Fabia.

"Okay."

Fabia's face showed that she understood why I kept my secret from the Brawlers, but if I ran into _her_ it would be a problem. She would tell the Brawlers everything and then they would get mad because I had kept it from them.

"My aunt won't be a problem," Fabia assured me.

Once Fabia finished brushing my hair Gundalian ships were spotted and we readied for battle.

FF~~~

"Ability Activate: Dark Storm!" I shouted and activated the ability.

Kiba hissed and a cloud came out of his mouth and it clouded our enemies'-Ren and Linehalt- vision. Kiba and I moved to top of a grassless cliff to wait for the cloud to disappear.

"What? Where are they?" Ren shouted when it did.

They looked around for us and we chuckled.

"Ability Activate: Darkness Awaken!" I shouted.

Kiba shot at them with his battle gear-he had it before and it was like Boomix, but named Secret.

"Ability Activate: Darkness Blizzard!" Ren yelled and nullified the ability.

"Hmph! Not bad, Krawler," I muttered.

POV: Shun

Some of the Gundalians were starting to retreat to their ships and return to Gundalia. I decided to keep battling until they were all defeated/retreated. Dan was battling Barodius and Ve was battling Ren. The others were tearing through minor opponents like me.

"Hawtor!" I yelled when he was shot out of the sky because I had let my thoughts drift.

He crashed on the ground and reverted to ball form. I picked him up and he seemed okay. I looked around for who had attacked him and saw Linehalt with Ren on his shoulder.

"Bakugan stand!" I threw Hawktor out onto the field.

'_Wasn't Ve battling him?'_

I looked in the sky for her and Kiba and found them. I sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt.

"REN!" she roared and Kiba attacked Linehalt.

I smirked seeing it. Now even Barodius was retreating and Ren was called back to his ship. Ve came down from Kiba's shoulder and he reverted to ball form. Ve ran over to Hawktor and I quickly.

"Hawktor, you okay?" Vandalia asked.

Hawktor replied, "Yes."

"Okay, let's head back to the Palace!" she announced.

We did and went to find the other Brawlers. Dan was talking with Jake about Brawling, Fabia was listening pretending to care and Marucho was reading a manual about a computer program when we found them. Ve sat down on the couch next to Jake and listened to Dan and Jake talking occasionally adding to it.

"Shun are you going to stand there all day?" Dan called out to me.

"Hn," I sat down next to Fabia.

'_Hey Shun, how come you let Ren-'_ Ve's voice rang in my mind making me jump.

I got weird looks from the others because I was "the cool ninja" and I was always calm, letting nothing upset me.

'_I was lost in thought,'_ I replied to the Gundalian telepath.

'_Gundalians sure have weird abilities; telepathic, hypnoisis and shape-shifting, what else?' _I thought to myself hoping Vandalia wouldn't hear.

"Some can shoot lightning from their hands, teleporting and-" everyone looked at Ve.

"What?"

Jake said, "You were talking at random."

"Oops. I meant to say that telepathicly," she blushed.

'_-other electrical abilities. There's probably more Shun.'_

I shook my head.

POV:Ren

I frowned as I thought back to what happened today. I was leaning against the wall in my room while Linehalt hovered at my shoulder.

"Is something wrong Ren?" Linehalt asked knowing there was.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, Linehalt."

**Vandalia Sakura: Sorry if it's not that good, I had no idea what to write.**

**Ren: Then take a vacation.**

**V.S.:Why would I do that? It's Summer and I love to write. It's one of the best things ever!**

**Ren: Write for a different story**

**V.S.:Hmmmmmm?*considering it***

**Ve:*Smacks Ren* No! Bad Ren! Don't mess with the author's head!**

**Ren: Sure. Says the traitor.**

**Ve and V.S.:*evil looks***

**Ren:Running away now*Takes off running back to Gundalia***


	9. Chapter 9

**Vandalia Sakura: Going to try to write 'cause Ren's holding a knife to my throat.**

**Ren:*Holding knife to my throat* What I'm bored.**

**V.S:So you threaten to kill me?!**

**Ren:I'm a villain**

**V.S:If I owned Bakugan, I'd so cut you off the show**

**Ren: Really? And you don't own it**

De-throning attempt

POV: Luke

I walked around the Castle because I couldn't sleep at all. Something was going on, but I didn't feel like checking anyones minds to see what. I saw Ren walking down the hall- on patrol more than likely.

"Hey Ren!" I called.

He turned and looked for who called him. He didn't see me because I ducked into a room snickering.

'_This is going to be fun!'_ I thought to Striker.

FF~~~~

I ran after run for a few hours making noise and hid when he turned around. After a while he stopped.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

I didn't move. He turned around and walked down the hall towards where I was hiding. He sighed when he found nothing and kept going. I sighed in relief.

"Prince, I know you're there," Ren called over his shoulder.

_'He's good_,' I stood up.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Ve's done that before."

I laughed. I went back to my room and started to hear loud noises like a battle was going on. I ran out of my room with Striker to find out what was going on.

"Maybe the Neathians fially got the backbone to attack us here?" Striker suggested.

"Nah, they're too scared to do that, Striker," I told him. "If they did, we'd take 'em down, easy."

I shook my head and looked around. Dad was battling Master Nurzak and winning.

"Figures, the old man would try to over throw Dad," I sat down and watched them battle. "Dad will win though, he always does."

FF~~~~

Dad destroyed the traitor and had some of the brainwashed human children attack Neathia.

~~~~~~~~~~Neathia~~~~~~~

POV:Kiba

Ve threw me out onto the field and we started battling trying not to harm any of the kids. When we beat them the brainwashing didn't go away and they just retreated.

"Ugh! Why ain't the brainwashing wearing off like in Interspace?!" Ve stomped her foot and I winced because she was standing on my shoulder. "Sorry Kiba."

"It's alright. See if your telepathic abilities can do anything about the brainwashing while we battle," I suggested to the teenaged telepath.

She nodded and tried while I kept battling the enemy Bakugan. I dodged an attack, Ve fell off because she was concentrating on her telepathic abilities and I caught her.

She looked at me and shook her head, "I lost it, I was close."

I smiled in relief that she was unharmed. She stood on the ground this time and we continued battling.

POV: Ve

'_I was sooo close that I had basicly undid the brainwashing! Ugh!' _I complained in my mind.

I genreated Kiba's battle gear Secret and threw it out to the field for him and activated a ability, "Ability Activate: Darkness Awaken!"

Kiba shot the enemy Bakugan with Secret and defeated it.

I looked to see how the others were doing and Dan was battling with a Moblie Assault Vechicle.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed at the sight of it. "I wish we had one!"

FF~~~~

After the battle I went back to the Castle with Kiba. I was still a little mad about failing to brake the hypnosis today. I went to the kitchen and got a can of soda to calm down and then went to my room with Kiba.

"Should you taking soda to your room?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Kiiiiiiibbbbaaaaaa," I complained. "You're too bossy, relax a bit. Do you think Linehalt's this hard on Ren?"

Kiba mumbled, "No and that's why they serve Barodius."

"No, it's not and you know it," I scolded him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundalia~~~~~~~~~~

POV:Ren

Today I didn''t go battle on Neathia, so Linehalt and I walked around a little.

"I wonder how Ve's doing?" I wondered out loud.

"Probably just fine," Linehalt replied.

I shrieked, "I said that out loud?!"

The Dark Bakugan chuckled then laughed. How he found that funny, I didn't know. I sighed and kept going and eventually Linehalt realized that I left and flew to my shoulder.

"Linehalt, it's not funny at all."

He snorted, "Still in denial I see."

**V.S:I know I skipped the part about the Second Shield and all that, but I didn't know how to write it. It's pressuring to write when a crazy Gundalian*Coughs* Ren *Coughs* is holding a knife to my throat.**

**Ren:* puts knife away***


	10. Chapter 10: Lies and A Return

**V.S: It's over half-way through Summer Vacation! No!No!**

**Jesse: Drama Queen . . .**

**V.S: Look who's talking and aren't you gone?**

**Jesse: Oh yeah . . .*Disappears***

**Ren:*Walks over*Why was Jesse here?**

**V.S: I do not know, evil one.**

**Ren*Eye twitchs because of nickname***

**V.S:I'm going to write now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.**

****Lies and A Return

POV: Vandalia

I sat up and streched yawning. Kiba was still asleep on his pillow on the bed. I uncovered myself and threw my legs over the side of the bed then stood up. I yawn a bit then go take a shower to wake myself up before I ran into the other Brawlers.

The water in the shower went from hot to freezing and I heard Dan's snickering.

"Dan get out!" I yelled.

"Eeeek!" came his reply and heard him run out and the sound of a door slamming shut.

'_He must have turned on the faucet, that idiot.'_

I got out, dried off and put on my Castle Knights uniform. I combed my wet hair then brushed my teeth for about ten minutes because I had forgotten to the might before. I walked out of the bathroom and went to find Dan to beat him up. When I found him he was wolfing down a bowl of cereal.

"Daniel Kuso! It's rude to walk into the bathroom when someone is showering!" I yelled attacking him.

Shun was in the kitchen and stopped me before I reached Dan. I growled at Ventrus Brawler and tried to get out of his strong grip.

"B-But Shun he came in when I was in the shower and turned on the faucet, so the water would be freezing in the shower," I pouted to my brother figure. "It's rude!"

Shun glared at Dan, "Dan, don't do that."

"Sure," came the reply of the Pyrus Battler.

Kiba floated to my shoulder tiredly, "Morning. Ve can you be less loud?"

"B-But . . .Fine," I replied. "Let's go now, we're supposed to be on look out for the Gundalians."

FF~~~~

Today I was given the wonderful privledge to battle my elder sister-sarcastic- and her Haos Lexor.

"What an honor it is Stella, to battle my sister," I bowed and broke out into laughter.

I wiped a tear from my eye and set the Gatecard. Stella growled and threw her Lexor out to battle and I threw Kiba. Lexor was a snow white humanoid female warrior with yellow and blue jewels on her.

"Shut up half-blood!" shrieked the Haos battler that I was sadly related to.

FF~~~~

POV:Dan

"Ren why are you even doing this dude?" I asked him.

Ren replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you fighting for that creep?"

He looked shocked then his facial features changed to a more disqusted look, "Like I need to explain myself to you! But if you need to know, I fight for Emperor Barodius because he has given Linehalt and I our freedom and I owe him everything for that."

"You look miserable for a person who's free!" I countered. "This may seem crazy, but when you, Ve and Marucho where working on Interspace together you looked truely happy, like it wasn't faked."

Ren shook his head, "Enough of your tricks! You don't understand!"

"Then explain to me why you are loyal to him!"

POV:Vandalia

Kiba's fist smashed into Lexor's face and Lexor was sent flying backwards onto the ground, "I know it's not polite to hit a lady, but I'm not polite."

"Little brat," Stella growled. "Even though Father gave you not just your freedom but Ren's, Linehalt's and Kiba's as well, but you still betrayed him! You are a filthy blooded brat! No wonder you are half-Neathian!"

I gasped, looked around to make sure none of the Brawlers could have possibly heard Stella say that and sighed in relief when none were around so they didn't.

"Keep you spoiled, little 'raised in a Palace' bitchy mouth shut!" I screamed at her in anger.

'_Heh. Found your weak point. If you're ashamed come back to Gundalia with me and Dad will forgive you,'_ Stella's voice rang in my head.

'_No! Don't listen to her, it's all lies and nothing but! I'm not ashammed to be Neathian, it only makes me more feel more guilty about serving Barodius,'_ I reminded myself.

Stella laughed, "I tempted you, huh? Come on, you know you want to return home. It was fun while it lasted, but the youngest Gundalian Princess needs to return home with her big sis. Our brother's worried sick, Ve. Do you want him to suffer?"

Kiba growled and leaped for Stella only to be blocked by an annoyed Haos Bakugan.

POV:Dan

Ren had freaked out at me saying that he was a Gundalian and that I couldn't understand him.

"-And a Brawler, did you forget that we all welcomed you to the team."

"Huh?" Ren looked shocked at my reminder and like he was remembering it. "Agh! I won't go back!"

I called out, "Barodius put you there in the first place."

Ren looked down, "I can't forget the fallen. I must honor their memories. Linehalt, let's leave the Darkness for good!"

FF~~~~Skipping most of battle from here~~~~~

POV: Ren

Sid and I lost to Dan in the battle.

I walked over to Sid, "I thought that-"

"Nah, dude. The others are alive, just bottled up right now."

"They're alive! That's great!"

A purple blast came at us and Sid pushed me out of the way. He fell off the side of the cliff, but I caught him.

"I gotcha Sid," I held onto his hand so he wouldn't fall down to his death.

"Ren, I've always thought you were weak, but you have proved me wrong," he tossed up Rubanoid to me and I caught him.

Sid let go of my hand and fell.

"Sid!" I yelled.

"Time to go Ren," Dharak said-he was above me in the sky.

I stood up and Dan yelled, "Don't do it!"

"Dan,"' I said and looked away before teleporting away.

POV: Ve

Stella had Lexor return to her ball form and teleported away.

"Coward! The battle wasn't over yet!" I yelled.

Kiba reverted back to his ball form and we went to find the others. I found Jake heading to the Palace and ran over to him quickly. I tackled him and we both laughed.

"Hey Ve," he greeted.

We got up and teleported inside.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Vandalia Sakura**:*Glares at Luke and Stella because they stole Walkman*

**Luke:** ?*Acts innocent*

**Stella:** ?*Does the same as Luke*

**Ve: **It's your fault that they're mean V.S.

**V.S: GIVE. IT. BACK!**

**Luke:***Runs*

**Stella*** Runs too*

**V.S:** *Chasing them with a kunai from Shun* Ve write this chapter for me!

**Ve:** Okay!

**Disclaimer: Vandalia Sakura-me- does not own Bakugan, just the oc's like Ve, Luke, Stella and so on . . .**

Reunion

POV:Vandalia

"Let's kick some Gundalian butt Kiba!" I cheered.

Dan looked at me weirdly.

"What Kuso?" I asked him.

He said, "Nevermind."

FF~~~~~

Once the fighting started Dan fought Barodius though Dan rather would've fought Ren and the other Brawlers-including me- fought the other Twelve Orders members. My brother was now the new Subterra Battler for the Twelve and I fought him.

'_What a 'Daddy's boy'!'_ I thought.

"It's like you love fighting your little sister," I teased. "Some warrior you are."

FF~~~~~~

When I looked over to Dan's fight after I defeated Luke I saw Dan wasn't fighting. Ren was battling Barodius! What the hey?!

"Whoa," Luke and I said at the same time.

I continued, "Ren!" I turned to Kiba, "Do you think?"

He nodded.

"Me too Kiba!"

I turned back to where my brother was standing and he was gone. So I jogged over to Dan, tapped his shoulder and -weirdly- he smiled at me, then looked back to Ren's battle. Ren and Linehalt-now in his ball form- were knocked to the ground and Ren's eyes were closed.

"Ren!" I shrieked and I went to run over to him, but Dan stopped me with his arm.

Dan was about to join the battle when Linehalt told him not to and Ren got up and agreed with him. Ren looked at me and smiled. He and Linehalt continued to battle Barodius.

"Wow," I said in aw. "Ren's battling is different somehow. It's more confident than before and it seems there's a stronger or more pure will to battle."

POV:Ren

Linehalt lost control and unleashed what I guessed is the "Forbidden Power" he has and it scared me. I held on to his leg/ankle so I wouldn't be blown away the others.

I looked up at him shouting, "Stop it! Linehalt, stop it!"

Something came out of the sky and forced Linehalt to stop.

FF~~~

Dan asked, "Ren, you okay?"

"No," I replied not even looking at him. I knelt on the ground, "I failed my duties as Dark Protector. He was right to hide us away Linehalt."

"We didn't know Ren," Linehalt told me trying to calm his battle partner and close friend.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

Vandalia grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Never ever say that Ren! It's not true!" she had tears rolling down her face.

"Okay," I whispered.

I changed to my human form.

"Whoa," Dan said. "I was kinda getting used to your other look Ren."

Vandalia smiled at me happy to see I was okay and I looked away from her blushing. I guessed I still had a crush on her.

Ve hugged me, "Ren, I missed you so much."

Her face was buried in my black t-shirt and I cold feel her tears soaking through it. I hugged her back tight to let her know it was alright. Shun looked at me funny with an eyebrow cocked- hopefully telling me he approves of this since Ve was like a little sister to him-and I shrugged.

Fabia has Elright transport them back, but Linehalt and I were left behind.

~~~~~~~~~Neathian Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV:Vandalia

"Fabia, why couldn't Ren and Linehalt come with us?!" I yelled. "It's not fair!"

"Gundalian can't go through the shield," Captain Elright explained.

Dan asked me, "How come you and Kiba can go through the Shield then? You're Gundalians."

"I'm half Gundalian and-this might shock you since my dad's Barodius-I'm half Neathian. My mom was Fabia's aunt, so yeah,"I answered Dan's question. "I don't know how Kiba can go through the shield."

"What?! How come you never told us?" Jake replied.

"Never seemed important to bring up," I shrugged.

FF~~~~~

POV:Dan

I knocked on Fabia's door and she opened it.

"Hi Dan," Fabia greeted me. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just um . . ."

Fabia asked, "Yeah?"

"Do ya trust me Fabia?" I asked.

"Yes Dan, I trust all of the Brawlers, even Ve when she is acting like a brat."

I laughed weirdly.

"Get to the point Daniel. Fabia's tired, "Drago interrupted.

"I know the Gundalians are totally bad,but Ren is like Ve he's different. Trust me on this," I tried to convince Fabia.

Fabia sighed, "I'm sorry Dan, you may believe that, but I just don't."

~~~~~~~Neathian forest~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV:Ren

I grabbed Marucho's ankle and pulled him down before the Blooming Buttercup (**A/N**: I agree with Dan. It's a stupid name for a man eating plant.) got him.

"Agh!" he screamed. He saw me and smiled, "Hey Ren."

I smiled back at him and almost jumped up in the air when someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned around Vandalia-looking amazing for reasons unknown to me- was sitting on the ground behind me with Kiba floating at her shoulder.

POV:Vandalia

Ren looked at me as if I was a supermodel or something. All I did was take a shower, put on a clean Castle Knights uniform and brushed my hair. It's not like I put on a dress, make up, perfume-gross-and did my hair super fancy. Now that I think about it, he had been looking at me like that a lot since he'd gotten out of the Darkness.

"H-hi Ve," Ren managed to say.

I smiled, "Hi. I was looking for Little Dude. And stop looking at me like I'm freaking Aphrodite sheesh," I taunted and Ren blushed.

Marucho and Ren started talking about something, but I didn't pay attention to what it was they were saying. Little Dude-Marucho- brought food so I was totally fine with not talking. There was even some vegetarian foods! Other than Shun, Marucho was the only Brawler that understood that I didn't eat meat.

Fabia and the others showed up and Fabia challenged Ren to a battle to see if he was worth forgiveness.

FF~~~~~~~~~~

They battled and Fabia won. Ren fell to his knees in defeat and Fabia walked over to him.

"Come over to gloat Fabia?" Ren asked, he sounded so sad and mean at the same time. "Linehalt and I will leave like I said."

I used all of my strength not to run over, hug Ren and beg Fabia to let them stay.

FF~~~~~

Queen Serena made Ren a Castle Knight and I was so extremely happy. I have my best friend in the universe back now!


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Meeting NOT!

**Vandalia Sakura: Ello! I got the next chapter and it's my favorite so far for reasons that I can't tell you.**

**Ren: Really?**

**V.S: You already know Ren.**

**Ren: Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only!**

Secret Meeting . . . NOT!

POV:Vandalia

Ren and I walked down the hall holding hands, his hands were soft but they were strong as well. It was the middle of the night, my favorite time of day. My mind kept wondering what was going on and why was I here with Ren while part of me knew what it was doing.

Ren turned and faced me, "Ve, I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile. I love you with all my heart and you make everything better."

"Really?" I asked. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," Ren replied.

'_Thank goodness we had Linehalt and Kiba not come with us. That would be akward.'_

"Ren?" I asked.

He replied, "Yeah?"

I kissed his cheek, "I love you, too."

We heard footsteps and we swiftly moved away from each other. Dan came into view and he looked wide awake.

"Ren, Vandalia?" Dan asked. "What are you doing out here."

I blushed, "We were . . .Nevermind. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Wondering why I heard your voices and talking to you," he replied.

_'Idiot! Stupid Dan!'_

"We were just walking together. What's wrong with that Dan? Ve and I have known each other pretty much our entire lives," Ren told Dan quickly, almost defensively.

_'He's as nervous as me,'_ I noted.

Shun walked up behind Kuso and I sighed.

I sighed. "We woke you up too, Shun?"

"I never was asleep to begin with," he shrugged.

Dan looked at Ren's face for a second, "Why's your cheek a little wet?"

Ren shook his head, secretly wiping it off, "What are you talking about Dan? Ve and I were only walking."

Dan rolled his eyes, "You're lying. Ve kissed you!"

"You're point is?!" I added sharply.

POV:Ren

I felt like someone was glaring at me and-with Dan and Ve arguing- I knew it was Shun.

_'Why does it matter to him? Shun's known for awhile that Vandalia and I liked each other.'_

Ve accused Dan, "Perv!"

"Brat!" Dan replied.

Ve smacked his face and turned away crossing her arms. I sighed, because only Ve could have such mood swings, and facepalmed shaking my head.

_'It's kind of cute,'_ I admited mentally.

Ve's voice rang in my head, '_Thank you.'_

After Dan and Ve finished bickering I walked with Ve to her room and then went to mine. Shun was there waiting for me.

"Ren, I don't like that you-" he started.

"What? That I make Vandalia happy! Her Dad's that monster Barodius, she doesn't even know her mom and-" I was interrupted by Shun.

"So I don't know my dad and I lost my mom! Big deal!" he shouted. "I don't want you to hurt Vandalia! She's like a little sister to me!"

I looked him straight in the eyes, "I won't."

"Mmmhmm, sure Ren," Shun replied sarcasticly and left.

I opened the door, walked into my room and collapsed on the bed. Linehalt floated over to me.

"Ren, is something wrong?" he asked me and I could feel the concern in his voice.

I lifted my head off the pillow, "No," and I reburied my face in my pillow.

"What happened?" he asked a bit demanding.

I didn't reply because I'd fallen asleep.

POV:Linehalt

_'What happened to Ren? Did he have a fight with Vandalia? No I heard Shun and Ren yelling in the hall. I guess that's it. I wonder why they were yelling?'_

I watched him sleep for a few minutes to see if he was faking then went to sleep myself.

POV: Ren

~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~

Ve was chasing me through the Darkness laughing. I was laughing along with my best friend- Ve. Ve had been chasing me around for a while and I still hadn't been caught.

_'When is she going to realize she can't catch me? I always win!'_

She was ten and I was eleven. I looked back at her to stick my tounge out at her when I tripped over my own feet making me fall and Ve fall on top of me. We rolled down the grassy hill and when we got to the bottom I did something I never would've guessed, I KISSED VANDALIA! I pulled away from the temper-mental, purple haired girl blushing and we looked at eachother shocked by it, luckily Kiba and Linehalt weren't around. My face was so red that I knew that Ve could feel how fiery it was when we weren't touching.

Linehalt and Kiba called for us sounding worried, "Ren?! Ve?! Where are you?! Are you alright?!"

"Over here!" Ve pushed me off her quickly and scrambled to her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~End Of Dream~~~~~~~~~

POV: None

The white haired Gundalian smiled in his sleep though you wouldn't have been able to see it because his face was still in his pillow.

He murmured, "Ve . . ." into his pillow still asleep.

POV: Vandalia

I walked into my room after Ren left and sat down on my bed. Kiba floated over and asked me about what happened with a fatherly tone that he only used on me or sometimes Ren when we were younger. I just smiled and blushed at the question.

"Ve?" he asked. " Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever? I can go get-"

"I'm fine _Mother_," I laughed.

'_Men are very clueless, but when I would blush when I was little I was always sick, so I guess that's why he's so worried about me.'_

Kiba still seemed tence and I rolled my eyes, "If I was sick I'd be in bed with a terrible fever and I would be asleep by now. You know how fast my fevers get worse."

That seemed to relieve the Darkus Bakugan a bit. I grabbed my pajama's and went to the bathroom to shower. When I got back Kiba was out cold already, so I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

_'I kissed Ren, well only on the cheek, but still. Aha! Take that Zenet!'_

I started laughing at my thought and clutched my side because I was laughing so hard it hurt. Kiba somehow managed not to wake up and no one came to see what was going on luckily.

**Vandalia Sakura: Awwww. Kawaii Ren and Ve!**

**Ren and Ve: 0/0**

**Shun: I'm going to kill Ren!*Has a kunai in his hand***

**Ve: Chill out, Shun!*Gets one out too***

**Ren: 0.0 Uh? V.S. you're going to stop them right?**

**V.S: Nah. NINJA FIGHT!**

**Ren: . . .*Shun and Ve fighting in background* Haven't seen something like this since Sid called Ve a pixie.**

**V.S: Really?**

**Ren:*nods* He had to go to the hospital.**

**V.S: O.O GO VE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Morning Wake Up Call

**Vandalia Sakura: So, this one took me longer because I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's and that's it. Nothing more.**

Morning Wake Up Call

POV:Vandalia

I tiptoed quietly into Ren's room so I wouldn't wake him up . . .yet. He was so relaxed, cute and innocent looking when he was asleep. His face was so calm and peace filled with a smile on it-like he was having the best dream ever- and I was going to change that. I jumped on his bed.

"Wake the heck up!" I grabbed his shoulders shook him.

"Agh!" the Darkus Castle Knight screamed. He realized it was me, "Ve! Get off," he didn't scream that because it would have given someone- *fake cough* Dan *fake cough- the wrong idea.

Too late for that, "Yo Ren-! Whoa!"

Dan's eyes were the size of dinner plates while he looked at us. I got off Ren's bed and left blushing like crazy.

POV:Ren

Ve left the room blushing. I glared at Dan because I didn't like that he thought we were doing something stupid.

"Nice wake up call you got Ren," Dan teased.

I threw a pillow at the Pyrus Brawler, "Shut up!"

"Let's go Ren," he said, "everyone's up already, but no one got a 'special wake up call' from Vandalia like you though."

I glared at Dan and stood up with half a mind to punch him in the gut.

FF~~~~~~~

POV:Ve

There was a geomagnetic storm and we split up into groups of two to help the patrol. I went with Dan and Jake because of the uneven, though I would have preferred going with people more intelligent.

We ran into a young human boy named Robin. Dan and I didn't trust him, but that didn't matter to Jake he wanted to help Robin. Robin ran off to find his "little sister" and Jake went to follow him, but ended up arguing with Dan. Jake ran off to find Robin after that.

"Dan! You idiot!" I yelled at the stubborn boy. "We got to go find him."

"No we don't," Dan crossed his arms over his chest.

'_Why are men so stubborn? Is it their pride?'_

FF~~~~~~

Dan and I went back to the Neathian Castle and the other Brawlers got on Dan's case-mine too- about leaving Jake behind.

"I didn't want to get involved in their fight. The last time I did I got slapped in the face," I looked away from Dan. "It really hurt."

"We need to go find Jake before he gets into trouble," Shun told us.

"He'll be fine!" Dan folded his arms over his chest.

Drago scolded Dan, "You're just being stubborn!"

"No I'm not!"

I snorted, "Yes you are. Dan you are the most prideful human I've ever met."

FF~~~~~~~

We found Jake the moment he lost his battle with Kazarina and collapsed to the ground.

"Jake!" we all yelled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kazarina laughed wickedly, Dan reached out to Jake and the she-devil teleported the football player away.

"Don't touch him! You'll be taken too," Shun warned Dan and we watched helplessly as our friend was teleported aboard Kazarina's ship.

I slammed my fist on the ground, "That bitch!" Tears formed in my eyes, "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Ren gathered me up into his arms, "Sshh. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. We'll save him."

I could tell the others were watching us, but I didn't care. If I could have, I would have stayed in Ren's strong arms all day because I felt so safe, but I knew that wouldn't save Jake though and there was no way I was going to let the Gundalians hurt him in anyway.

POV:Ren

Vandalia fell asleep in my arms-her face was blotchy red from crying. I wasn't not jealous of Jake because she was worried about him because they wer teammates-on the football team and in the Brawlers- and close friends.

I could feel Shun's stare on me from behind, but I ignored it because I didn't to argue with him. Shun was just going to have to deal with Ve and I dating and stop being so protective of her.

"Ren?" Ve asked waking up.

I smiled down at her. She looked really tired, but furious at the same time.

"We need to go to Gundalia, kick Kazarina's butt and save Jake. Maybe after that over throw Barodius?" a devious grin crossed her face and it made her look kind of like her brother with the way he looked when he caused trouble.

**Ve: I looked like Luke?**

**Ren: A little.**

**Ve: O.O**


	14. Chapter 14: Return

**Vandalia Sakura: **I'm going out of state in a few days, so I probably won't update for at least a week and when I get back it'll be a day or two before school starts and I have Cross Country after school everyday.

**Ve: **So you're ditching me?

**V.S: **No, I will update on the weekends during school and maybe after I'm home from practice and dinner's done.

**Ve: -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, just my oc's.**

Returned

POV:Vandalia

We were outside talking about how to save Jake. Dan was having of serious case of guilt and regret about yelling at Jake. I felt bad about not stopping them and not following Jake because us together could have taken down Kazarina.

"It's my fault!" Dan yelled. "If I hadn't yelled at him, this wouldn't have happened!"

We saw Jake staggering over to us, he smiled and fell to the ground unconscious. He looked really beat up, like they had tortured him and that he barely escaped a place equal to Hell aka Kazarina's Lab.

_'What the heck did those monsters do to him?!'_

"Jake!" I shrieked.

FF~~~~~

We got Jake to the infirmary and were glad he was back. Dan had cheered up a bit and stopped beating himself up so much.

I was amazed though,_ 'How could Jake have escaped the Gundalians by himself? I mean he is a tough guy, but escaping from the Gundalians on Gundalia would be hard for Shun, Dan or me alone? Could they have corrupted Jake after they captured him and tortured him and are having him spy for them?' _I shook my head,_ 'That's crazy, as if that's true.'_

Jake woke up, "Ugh. Where am I?"

"In the infirmary in the Neathian Castle, Jake," I answered my friend.

He looked so confused like a little lost puppy and he also looked so tired.

"How'd you escape the Gundalians Jake?" Shun asked. "Did you crash though them, like how you did when you restarted the Second Shield?"

Jake looked at Shun confused. I understood completely what Shun was doing, he was testing Jake to see if he had been hypnotized by Kazarina.

_'So he thought this was strange too?'_

"What are you talking about Shun? You, Fabia and Dan the man were the ones who restarted the Shield, while Marucho, Ve and I distracted the Gundalian forces," Jake asked.

POV:Shun

_'So either he did escape or Kazarina left him with enough memories to fool the others. Vandalia must have noticed too and Dan, he must've noticed this is odd. He's not the smartest of the Brawlers, but he knows Jake better than anyone else here.'_

"Hey Jake, if you feel up to it I got a football in my room, wanna play catch?" Vandalia offered. "It's been awhile since we've practiced."

_'This must be her test. Jake loves football, if he doesn't somethings wrong.'_

"Maybe later Ve," Jake replied.

POV:Vandalia

_'What? He usually jumps at the chance to do anything that involves football.'_

_'Shun!'_ I yelled telepathically.

He looked at me to show he heard me.

_'Somethings wrong!'_

He nodded, _'I know.'_

_'I'll try to get into Jake's mind.'_

I focused on Jake's mind. I got in, it didn't seem right even though this was my first time in Jake's mind . It was too dark and kind of fogged like a battler under hypnosis.

I heard a crackle like an evil laugh and a strong unknown force kicked me out. The force was so strong it had thrown my body into the wall and me head smashed into it first. It hurt so much that when unconsciousness came I welcomed it and slipped into the darkness with out resisting.

POV:Ren

Ve was thrown against the wall by nothing. I was sure that she had being using her powers, but this had never happened before.

"Ve!" I shouted. I ran to her and held her in my arms, "Ve wake up!"

She didn't.

_'What had happened? It's never happened before or at least when I was around her.'_

No one knew how to react. The others talked to Jake, while I sat on the ground cradling Ve in my arms while a Neathian doctor checked her head for damage.

"She'll be alright. Nothings wrong, but she won't wake up for a few hours," the doctor said.

The doctor was a man. He looked like Dylan a lot, this shocked me because Dylan was a Gundalian and the doctor was a Neathian. They have the same black hair, icy blue eyes ad same body build. I walked to Vandalia's room with her still in my arms and set her down on her bed. She had a very pained look on her face.

Kiba and Linehalt were on my shoulder and Kiba hopped off and went to Ve to watch over her. I smiled knowing that she would be okay and that Kiba would be there when she woke up.

FF~~~

POV: No ones

A hypnotized Jake battled with the strongest of the Brawlers Dan and Shun and lost, only after his cover had been blown and he had given his friend Ve to Kazarina to be expirenmented on in the Lab along with Kiba to get the Dark Powers to use against Neathia and to punish them for betraying the Emperor. The half Gundalian, half Neathian girl was unaware of this betrayal because she had yet to wake up after being knocked into the wall of the infirmary and Kiba had defended her and himself, but only to be captured by Jake.


	15. Chapter 15: A Brother's Concern

**Vandalia Sakura: I think there will only be a few more chapters after this one, then a squeal.**

**Ve: Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's, not bakugan**

* * *

A Brother's Concern

POV: Shun

Dan and I told the others what happened last night with Jake and Ren almost fainted.

"V-Ve's on Gundalia?" Ren asked with horror crossing his face.

'_Kazarina's Lab, that's why he's so scared,'_ I thought.

"We need to save them both!" Dan exclaimed. "Gundalia or bust!"

I nodded in agreement, "It's the best thing we can do."

Marucho asked, "How do we get there?"

"I can get us there," Ren pointed to himself determinedly/proudly. "I can lead us."

Queen Serena showed up on the screen, "I can not allow it. It's too dangerous for you to go to Gundalia on your own."

"But Serena," Fabia looked to the screen sadly.

FF~~~

We were outside on the balcony after Queen Serena told us that it was too dangerous for us to go to Gundalia right now.

"Aranaut, I haven't heard from Linus in a while. Could you please, go check on him and make sure that he doesn't need any help?" Fabia asked said Haos Bakugan.

"Of course, Princess," replied Aranaut.

POV: Luke

'_Ve!'_ I thought when I found out that she had been captured. '_Why couldn't another Brawler been captured?! No, no, no! N_o_t my baby sister!'_

Stella looked indifferent about this, but Dad looked pleased to finally punish her for her betrayal and to get his greedy, selfish hands on the Dark Powers that Kiba posessed. I half-listened to what the witch-Kazarina- saying after that.

'_Luke, pay attention or you'll get in trouble!'_ my oldest, but younger sister tisked telepathicly.

'_But Stella, Ve's going to get-'_

_'Who cares, Luke! She's a traitor! That is what happens to traitors! You are going to be Emperor one day! You can not care about one mutt traitor or the people will obey you!'_ Stella snapped at me.

'_She's a hybird,' _I corrected her calmly.

Stella snapped back stubbornly, _'Mutt!'_

I ignored my sister's idiotic statements from then on. I knew that the other Brawlers would be coming to save her and Jake soon and so did every other Gundalian in the room. I went to my room to calm down and think.

"What do I do, Striker?" I asked after I got to my room.

He sighed in an annoyed manner, "Ve's a traitor, so are Ren, Linehalt and Kiba. What happens to them because of that isn't important Luke."

'_Him too,'_ I sighed.

I sat down on my bed and starred at the door, that was when Dylan came in because I had left my door open. He looked paler and almost afraid.

"Luke, is it true?" his voice wavered while he spoke.

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. He followed me quietly without a word, like he did for every order he got. There were loud sounds of battling outside while we went to the Lab.

"I can't go to the Lab with you, Dylan. If Ve sees me, she'll freak out," I told him.

He nodded and continued on by himself.

POV:Vandalia

I woke up with a horrible headache and I was being held to a metal table by metal bands on my wrists, ankles and waist. I struggled to get free and I realized where I was, Kazarina's Lab or better known as her house of horrors.

"Crap!" I whispered.

"Awake are we? It's about time," Kazarina laughed wickedly.

I whimpered. She was like a spider and I was a fly caught in her web. At least Drama Boy-Jesse in case you forgot- would be proud of how I compared this. I had no idea how I got here and I was extremely scared of what could happen. She got a transmission and had to leave. I was relieved, now I could think of a way out of this horrible place beofre she got back and could expirement on me.

"Ve."

Dylan stepped out in front of me. I hadn't seen him in a long time, but I was glad to.

He pressed some buttons on the panel, I was released and I sat up, "Ve are you okay?" He helped me up, "Come with me, I know somewhere safe."

I simply nodded, then remembered Kiba, "I need Kiba!"

"I'm right here Ve," Kiba popped out of Dylan's pocket-who was in his human form wearing his normal ren shirt and dark blue jeans.

He lead me to my old room without getting caught, "If you're wearing your Castle Knight's uniform you'll stick out. Change here."

"Don't look," I ordered.

"Okay," he turned to the wall.

I changed into my favorite pair of black jeans, leather boots and a purple short sleeve shirt.

"How do I look?" I asked Dylan.

Dylan's jaw nearly hit the floor when he looked at me, "Great, Vandalia. You always wear purple though."

"And you wear red a lot, Dylan Jean," I countered lauhing at his blush.

"You're missing your bracelet that Ren gave you, Sis," Luke added walking up behind Dylan.

I jumped back and landed on my butt, _'Luke! Crap we're dead!'_

"Ve, he's helping us," Dylan explained. "And he's right. You need to add your bracelet."

I put it on. It was black with purple spikes on it. I loved it and the person who gave it to me. I thought of him and mentally smacked myself, my friends must've been worried about me.

"I gotta get-"

Luke interrupted, "They're here to save you and Jake."

_'Heh. Sometimes having a telepathic older brother stinks and did he say Jake? I guess he was corrupted by the Gundalians. Those monsters! Why would they do that to Jake?! He'll feel so bad once we get him back.'_

"Thank you for helping me, but Kiba and I will be fine from here," I told them, not wanting them to get into trouble for helping us.

I hugged Dylan and kissed Luke on the cheek, who blushed and wiped off his cheek.

FF~~~

POV:Ren

We-Fabia, Shun, Marucho, Mason and I- were at Nurzak's hideout. I was so extremely worried about Vandalia.

_'What is happening to her? Where is she?'_

_'Ren,'_ someone-Ve- communicated to me.

"Huh?" I asked out loud.

Everyone in the room looked at me and I felt kind of dumb and idiotic.

"Ve-" I started to explain.

Mason interrupted, "We know you are worried Ren. So am I and everyone else. Relax, we'll save her and the others."

"No! I heard her . . . telepathicly, I mean," I yelled.

_'Guys, Ren's not lying. Dylan helped me, I mean, he saved me. Ren, Mason you know him black hair, icy blue eyes. Shun, Marucho he was there when I got really sick when I was eleven. Now that that is explained let's go save Jake and find Dan because I know he isn't there,' _Ve communicated to everyone in the room.

Mason opened the door to leave and my Ve was there. I looked at Shun and he seemed to think nothing was wrong. I hugged Vandalia.

"Why'd you change out of your uniform?" I asked still hugging her.

"Dylan thought it would make me stand out," she answered. "I'm glad I did 'cause now I got this," she showed me the bracelet I had gotten her back on Earth.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Ve," I whispered and was still hugging her.

The others had politely stood there not looking at us, but now they were.

POV:Vandalia

Ren's eyes were watery and were filled with joy. He was hugging me so tight and it was starting to hurt.

"Ren," Kiba said. "I think you're hurting Vandalia."

Ren let go of me, "Sorry Ve. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just so glad you're okay."

I asked, "What happened? Why're we here? Why was Mason here?"

FF~~~

They explained and we planned an attack on the Gundalian Palace.

"Let's kick butt Kiba!" I threw Kiba out into the battle.

He smiled-he hates ball form. What Bakugan doesn't?

"Ability Activate: Dark Angel!" I yelled.

Kiba shot a huge black and purple blast at the Palace. I think it hit my sister's room-heck yesh! I was on his shoulder and I loved the view from up here.

_'Jake we're coming. Please, please, please be okay,'_ I thought to myself.

The battling started with us leaving Ren behind to battle Gill.

"No! I'm staying here with you!" I demanded.

Ren sighed, "Please go with them, Ve. I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt."

I pouted, "I can take care of myself."

Shun grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder, "Good luck Ren."

POV:Shun

_'Does she need to be so stubborn?' _we continued without Ren and Linehalt.

"Put me down Shu-!" I put my hand over her mouth and put her down.

I asked, "Do you want us to be found?"

She stayed quiet.

FF~~~

POV:Kiba

Ve was really mad, but she wanted to save Jake and find Dan more than anything else right now. It was only me, Ve, Fabia and Aranaut left now we were almost at Kazarina's mad house.

"We're coming Jake," I heard Ve say under her breathe. "Don't worry we will save you."

* * *

**Vandalia Sakura: School starts in one week. 8th grade, plus high school math -_-.**

**Ve: Doesn't sound that bad.**

**V.S: Says the telepath, you could just read the teacher's mind for answers.**

**Ve: I wouldn't!**

**Ren: Yes you would.**

**Ve: REN KRAWLER!**

**Ren: O.o*Runs off***

**V.S:*laughing as Ve chases Ren* I have the last few chapters basicly written up and edited already. The squeal is started but I'm not close to being ready to post it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Final Battle

**Vandalia Sakura: There will be one more chapter after this, or possibly two it depends on what I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, just my ocs.**

* * *

Final Battle

POV:Jake

_'What the?! Dan!'_

I smashed the panel and caught Dan the Man when he fell. Fabia and Aranaut were battling Kazarina and Lumagrowl and Vandalia ran to me. When she did, I was hit with a stinging ping of guilt for some reason.

'_What did I do?'_

"Let's get Dan and Drago out of here," I said.

She smiled, "Welcome back to the team, Vallory."

I laughed- she only calls me that in football practices and games. We got them out of the Lab.

"Dan the man wake up," I shook him lightly.

Ve ordered, "Get up Kuso!"

Dan's eye's fluttered open, "Jake? That really you?"

"Yeah Buddy," I replied and I wiped my eyes because I felt tears forming.

I had almost gotten Dan killed. Just because I was stubborn my best friend almost got killed and I think Ve too.

_'Why didn't I just listen to Dan back on Neathia? This never would have happened?'_

We went back to the Lab to help Fabia, but Kazarina and Lumagrowl fled, so naturally we chased them.

"Dirty cowards!" Kiba yelled-what did you expect he was a Gundalian Bakugan? "Come back here and fight us!"

"Afraid you'll lose to children, witch!?" Vandalia yelled to Kazarina.

Kazarina shot lightning at the purple haired girl, but a black haired Gundalian jumped in front of Ve, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Dylan!" Ve screamed.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He laid on the ground with his head in Vandalia's lap. The boy was a Gundalian, but still I worried for him, he had taken a lightning bolt for her.

"Ve do you need help? I'll carry him for you," I offered.

"Thank you, Jake," she thanked me.

I picked him up. We were all together now.

"Dylan got hurt saving me," Ve told Ren.

He hugged her and I was convinced now that he truly loved Ve with all his heart.

FF~~~

POV:No ones

The Brawlers got to Neathia to find the Neathian shields were gone and Emperor Barodius was leading an attack on the capital city- he and Dharak were doing most of the damage.

"Darn it!" Vandalia shouted. "He's so going down!"

Kiba sighed, _'She's always way too hyper when it comes to battling, kinda like Baron and Dan.'_

POV:Vandalia

I saw Zenet and frowned. We used to be really close friends, then rivals, then enemies and now she was hypnotized by Kazarina. I wasn't going to give up on her or any of my other friends like how I never gave up on Ren and Linehalt. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the blast coming at me until Kiba dodged and I almost fell off his shoulder.

_'Watch it Kiba!'_ I communicated to him. _'I almost fell off. Do you want a repeat of our first day here?!'_

"No," he replied.

We continued to battle taking out some minor opponents and then took on my sister Stella.

"Ability Activate: Darkness and Light!" Stella shouted and a sword made of light formed in Lexor's hands.

She smirked and charged at Kiba.

"Stella! "our father ordered. "Return to Gundalia imminently!"

Stella sighed and Lexor returned to her ball form. They-Stella and Lex- teleported to Gundalia.

FF~~~(**A/N**:Too lazy to type about the rest of the battle.)

Barodius was defeated and we were saying our goodbyes. Dylan had been taken to the Neathian Castle's infirmary to be treated despite Nurzak's wishes of Dylan going to Gundalia because they was more experience in treating Gundalians there, but I knew there was something more behind it.

"Bye Jake," I hugged my friend. "Kick some of the guys' butts for me? Don't let them get to lazy, if they do just call me."

His eyes were teary, "Sure, Ve."

I was hugged by all the Brawlers even Dan because I wished to stay on Gundalia. That doesn't mean we won't see each other again, but it might be awhile.

"Bye Shun," I gave him a quick extra hug. "Sorry for all the trouble earlier on Gundalia."

Shun replied, "It's fine."

"Kay."

FF~~~~~~After Brawlers left~~~

"Nurzak, tell them," I said.

Fabia asked, "'Tell them' what?"

"Fabia, Vandalia means that Dylan's half Neathian. He doesn't know, it was Floria''s wish that he'd never know. I'll have to tell him when he wakes up," Nurzak replied.

Ren added, "He'll figure it out when he sees his dad. His dad's a Neathian doctor. I noticed it when Vandalia got knocked out after trying to get into Jake's mind when he was hypnotized by Kazarina because he was the doctor who made sure she was okay."

FF~~~Two weeks later on Gundalia~~~

After Nurzak became Prime minister, Ren and I became co-commanders of the Gundalian armed forces. I loved it because I got to boss people around plus I was around Ren all day.

"Ren, Ve!" Mason kicked our office door open. "Why are you still here?!"

I answered, "We have work to finish, Mason," not even looking up from my papers.

Someone grabbed me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Drama Boy aka Jesse.

'_How did he sneak up on me? I didn't even hear him?'_

Mason had snook up on Ren and now was dragging him out the door.

"Mason let me go!" Ren yelled/ordered.

Mason smirked, "Prime minister Nurzak's orders. You two are too young to be working so hard, so he told us not to let you work all night. So, no working."

"Nurzak!" Ren and I yelled together.

Jesse dragged me out of the office behind Ren and Mason.


	17. Chapter 17: 7 Years Later

Vandalia Sakura: Okay this is seven years after the Gundalian Neathian War ended. I didn't include the Mechtanium Surge part because I wasn't sure how to write it. I am sure that there will be one last chapter after this than I will work on a sequel.

Ve: Kk.

Ren:*Shivers*

Ve: He's nervous * points to Ren*

* * *

7 Years Later

POV: Vandalia

"It's been seven years since I've seen them, Ren," I said looking at myself in the mirror. "And six for you."

Ren smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone. How do you think they will react?"

"Shun's going to kill you," I laughed to my boyfriend.

Ren wrapped his arms around me gentlely and he kissed my cheek, "I don't care. I love you and our baby," he put his hand on my baby bump.

We transformed to our human forms and we went to Earth with our Guardian Bakugan.

FF~~~~~~Earth~~~~

"Ve!" Runo shrieked and hugged me.

"Runo," I barely spoke. "You're going to hurt the baby!"

"Baby?!" Shun, Jake, Marucho, Julie, Paige, Rafe, Gus, Keith, Fabia, Mira, Ace, Baron, Runo and Alice yelled, gasped, or looked super mad- Shun.

"Yeah, Ve said 'baby,'" Ren clarified for them.

We saw Dan and a blonde boy in a jumpsuit run up.

"Whoa Ve! You're so big!" Dan shouted.

Ren looked pissed, "Dan! You're so dead, you little bastard!"

Ren grabbed Dan's shirt and was about to punch Dan's face when Shun stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it, Ren winced and let go.

"Dan, Vandalia's pregnant and Ren's the dad," Shun explained to the Pyrus battler still sounding angry.

"Oh," Dan said.

Drago said, "Congratulations!"

"I'm Gunz Lazar," the blonde boy introduced himself and held out his hand.

I took it and shook it, "I'm Vandalia. Call me Ve." I gestured to Ren, "This is Ren, my boyfriend."

"Hi, Ren," Gunz said.

To me Gunz looked like someone that Dan would be a big rival and a good friend with.

Baron walked up and hugged me, "Master Ve, it's so good to see you!"

"Hey Baron! And don't call me 'Master!'" I laughed.

Gus asked, "Is it a boy or a girl, Ve?"

"I haven't even told Ren that yet, Gus. It's a surprise, but Kiba knows. Only me, Kiba and the doctors do. Y'all have to wait another three months," I replied to the blue haired Vestal.

Kiba sighed, "I feel so old."

"Why?" I asked.

"I've known you since you were three and now your having a baby," Kiba sighed.

I frowned, "I'm only twenty-two Kiba. I'm not even married or anything like that, rel-ax."

Kiba mumbled something under his breath.

FF~~~Dinner~~~~~

All the Brawlers sat down in Marucho's new mansion's dining room. We ate and talked about anything from brawling to Ren's and my baby to our homeworlds-since were all from different planets. Ren left to go to the bathroom looking nervous.

_'I hope he's okay,' _I thought.

POV: Ren

"Linehalt, I'm nervous. What if-"

"It'll be fine Ren," he assured me.

I nodded and gave myself a prep talk, "Okay. Ren you can do this. Ve and you have been dating for seven years, why would she have stayed if she didn't love you?"

I went back into the room.

POV:Vandalia

Ren walked over to me, got down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket, "Ve, will you marry me?"

"Yes! What took you so long?!" I shrieked.

Ren put a beautiful diamond ring on my left ring finger. All the Brawler girls looked at me with envy/joy in their eyes. Fabia got up, walked over to me-like the Queen she was- and hugged me.

"Congrats, little cus!" she whispered.

"Ren, you better take care of Ve and the baby!" Shun warned him.

Ren kissed my cheek, "Of course I will. I love Vandalia and it's my baby. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl really, I just hope it has Ve's eyes."

"Me too," I agreed.

"What names have you picked out, guys?" Jake asked.

Ren looked at me, "Sid and Floria. Sid for a boy and Floria for a girl."

"Hmmm. Sid Krawler or Floria Krawler? Either way it sounds cute," Julie added.

I swear Shun was glaring daggers at me and Ren. He still doesn't like the idea of us being together sadly, but Luke and Stella did. Two out of three is good enough for me.


	18. Chapter 18:Dream Wedding and An Arrival

Vandalia Sakura: This took Forever!

Ren: Mhhhmmmmm.

Ve: You had school and practice.

V.S: Exactly my point Ve!

* * *

Dream Wedding And An Arrival

POV: Vandalia

I fixed the bow in my daughter's hair nervously even though itwas already as perfect as it could be in the two year old's hair. Fabia had watched her and her twin last night for me, so I wouldn't be stressed and Ren had been "kidnapped" last night by the guys because it had been the night before our wedding and they believed it was "bad luck" for us to see each other for twenty-four hours before the wedding.

"Mama!" shouted my son Sid running in with Dan and Shun chasing after him.

Shun caught him from behind and that made Sid shriek. I 'awwed' at them and at the fact that Sid looked as cute in his tux as his sister Melody did in her dress. Shun blushed and put down the toddler then left with Dan to talk to their girlfriends/wifes.

"Mama!" Sid ran to him and Melody followed.

I hugged the adorable duo and the girl's started to fix my dress and hair nervously while Stella tried to calm down Luke. He was going to walk me down the ale and was a nervous reck even though it was Ren and I who were getting married.

FF~~~

Luke was walking me down the alle and I was starting to get worried. I put on a smile and looked foward at Ren.

'_What if Ren changes his mind?'_

His grey skin-Gundalian form- was pale, but he was smiling at me.

'_Ren cheer up a bit, you look scared to death,_' I told Ren telepathiclly. '_Are you okay?'_

He replied, _'I'm fine, just nervous.'_

_'See the twins? If I didn'tl ove you, would we have those two? No, so relax, honey.'_

He sighed mentally, not out loud. When I got to the alter Luke quietly threatened Ren and went to sit down with Zenet, Dylan and their one year old. Ren and I said our vows and Nurzak said his because he was the pretcher.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," and with that Ren pulled me close and we kissed passionitely.

I heard the guys-most loudly Mason, Dan, Jake and Dylan- cheer us on while we kissed. I rolled my eyes.

'_Idiots,'_ I thought. '_Still, they're just happy for us.'_

Finally Ren and I pulled apart needing air, then we give each other a small kiss. I turned around to throw my flowers andtossed them over my head. When I turned around I saw that Mira had them.

'_Ace's proposed already, so maybe this is a good sign?' _I thought.

The twins ran to us giggling and Ren and I each picked up a twin; me, Melody and Ren, Sid.

"Awwww, guys! You're so cute!" Julie squealed.

Poor Billy was standing next to her looking at the ground blushing. Sometimes I wondered how they worked out so well.

FF~~~

I woke up to the phone ringing loudly, Ren was up and halfway to the phone already. He picked it up and listened for a minute.

"What?! Shun, we'll be right there!" he hung up. "Ve, Fabia's in the hospital."

I jumped up, "What?! And Ren Krawler don't sound so calm!"

"I don't want the twins too worry," he replied walking over to me. "Don't worry, Ve. She's going to be fine."

We got dressed, woke the twins and went to Neathia. Shun, the newly crowned human King of Neathia, was arguing with a doctor and looked pretty upset. I went to my brother figure and hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong, Shun?"

"I don't know! They won't tell me!" Shun yelled at me.

I slapped him, "DO NOT YELL AT ME KAZAMI!"

Shun's eyes widened and he looked at the ground.

'_Score for the hybrid. Sooo let's see what's wrong with Fabia.'_

I went into the mind of the closest doctor and listened, '_She's in labor and might not make it. We can't let the Queen die!'_

_'Holy crap!'_ I thought.

"Uh Shun, this'll seem weird, but could Fabia have been or is pregnant?"

Shun blushed, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

_'Shun, use your brain. Don't be an idiot like Dan.'_

I realized the twin's were there when Melody asked, "What does 'pregnant' mean, Mommy?"

"Um, Mel. It's complicated," I struggled to find an answer.

"You're going to have a cousin soon," Shun answered.

Mel replied, "Okay! Uncie Shun!"

Poor Ren, sighed in relief.

FF~~~  
Shun and I went to see Fabia the next morning. She was asleep with something in her arms; a bundle of a blue blanket. Her face was sweaty like she had been under a lot of pain.

"Awwww," I whispered quietly. "Soo cute!"

I walked to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. The baby was obviously a boy from the blanket, plus you could tell. His little hospital bracelet read 'Kazami, Jin. Born April twelfth.'

"I knew she'd name him that," I chuckled.

I felt Kiba's glare on me, but ignored it. I noticed that Shun was just kind of standing there, not even blinking and in total shock.

"Shun come here," Fabia's voice said.

I turned to see her awake. Shun followed his Queen's command and Fabia gentlely put the sleeping baby in his arms. For the first time I noticed Jin had the Kazami antena.

'_Yes!'_

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: So there will be a sequel, but first a one shot or two to explain certain events and then an alternate story of this one possibly. Depends and whether or not you want one. Review to let me know!

Ve: -_-

V.S: What?

Ve:Nothing


End file.
